Tennis Tournament
by nld200xy
Summary: A girl named Misty Waterflower joins the Tennis league to become a strong player. But, what is the truth behind Kaya's league. Is the butler, Klahador up to something? A series of guest appearances and amazing stuff! This fic was meant to show that even
1. Chapter 1

Tennis Tournament

The game of Tennis has become quite popular over the years. People play the game for fun and for sport. For professional players, the game is a way of life.

A young fifteen-year old girl named Misty Waterflower had just started her career in Tennis. She was a beginner but she had great ambitions. She wanted to be the best Tennis player in the world so she knew that she needed more than just some old Tennis instructor. It wasn't until now that she had realized how much she would regret joining the international championship Tennis club. This club was home to the country's top athletes. The ten best members would be entered in the elite tournament. It was official. The second she walked up to the door of the big palace in front of her she knew that this was a mistake. See, the Tennis club was actually a large palace owned by Princess Kaya. She was the proud owner of the country's greatest players! The palace was specially equipped with over 100 dormitories and a large Tennis court in the one place not locked up indoors… the arena. The arena was where the players made a scene. The winners would advance to the next ranking. The lowest was 90th place. Now that Misty was an official member living there from now on, the lowest, or in other words, her rank, was now 91st.

She slowly approached the door and tapped on it lightly. The door opened as Kaya's ever-faithful butler and judge, Klahador, opened the door. "Yes? Oh, you must be Misty! We have awaited your arrival. Please do come in! You shall be escorted to your dormitory. All beginners must share a dormitory with the 90th, 89th, 88th, and 87th ranked players. So you will share a dorm with Gir, Zim, Serena and Weevil. Make yourself at home." Misty bowed in appreciation for her fine greeting and followed Klahador through the hallway.

She knew the palace would be huge, but she never expected it to be this big. She wondered how all this could fit in a mansion that looked so small from the outside. Well, small if you consider 50 stories high to be small. She was impressed. 'Wow, Kaya must be loaded.' She thought to herself.

After a long walk down many hallways and 48 floors, she had reached her dorm. "This is your dormitory, Misty. I trust that you will grow used to it and make sure that you try not to make friends with Gir. He's retarded, you know." Misty nodded nervously. The thought of one of her roommates being retarded made her sweat nervously. She opened the door to be greeted by the strangest figures she had ever seen. Serena and Weevil were human enough, but Gir and Zim looked like aliens. Gir approached Misty and said, "PINECONES!" Misty backed off and tried to comprehend why he had said   
"pinecones". Zim pushed him to the side and stated, "Don't mind him. He's just a retard. I am Zim! I am probably the most intelligent one here!" Weevil smirked and retorted, "Smartest one here? I guess that makes ME the king of nerds! Ha, ha, ha! You couldn't even figure out two plus two!" Zim growled and retorted, "Fool, everyone knows that it's three!" Misty giggled and stated, "Actually, the answer's four. Two plus two is four." Weevil gasped sarcastically and stated, "She's right! Imagine that!" Weevil laughed as Zim started to boil up. His veins had never been allowed to grow this big. He almost exploded but soon calmed himself down and repeated, "You are no longer evil, you are no longer evil… ah, that's better." Serena walked up to Misty and shook her hand. "It's so nice to finally have another girl to talk to in this dorm! I seriously hate the alien, robot and little ugly nerd with the obsession with bugs!" All three members of the dorm glared at Serena for making this disgraceful comment. Serena noticed their expressions and stated, "Oh, c'mon, this isn't the first time I've said this in front of you." Misty laughed and stated, "I guess I might like it here after all."

Later that day, after Misty had unpacked, Serena showed her to the member's lounge. This is where people ate lunch or just sat down to talk. Misty soon noticed the cutest boy she had ever met approaching her. He had black hair and a Tennis cap with a letter A on the top. He wore a red jacket with a blue T-shirt underneath. Misty soon realized whom she was going ga-ga over. It was the grand champion, first place in the league, Ash Ketchum. Misty soon regained her posture and tried to pass by him and pretend that she didn't notice him. 'Why would he want to talk to me?' she thought. Strangely enough, Ash had wanted to talk to her. It was made evident when he stopped her in her tracks. "Hello, what's your name?" he asked. Misty stammered and answered, "M-M-Misty Waterflower." Ash smiled and stated, "Oh, you're the new girl hear at the club. I hear you're a beginner. You may feel nervous, like you don't belong here, but I have to tell you something. Most of the people here are pushovers. All contestants who are ranked 70th and under are all ranked so low for being pushovers. You don't have to be afraid. As long as Kaya expects you to face them first, you'll learn quickly and you might soon be good enough for 20th place at the very least." Misty soon filled with some new confidence. Sadly, she was also a pushover and would probably never even be able to beat 85th. She was ten times the pushover everyone else was. All she could do was serve the ball. She could never hit it back at her opponent. She was weak. Heck, she probably couldn't even beat Gir the retarded robot. She was just so weak.

For some reason, while she had pondered this, Ash hadn't even left. He was still standing there staring at her like he had never seen a girl wearing a common, everyday Tennis outfit. As she looked around, she noticed that she was the ONLY one there next to Ash who wore a Tennis outfit. Suddenly, a boy with spiked hair approached Ash and stated, "Hey, who's the hot girl?" Misty knew that this guy was Brock. His last name was unknown, but he was ranked 2nd. He was the only one who could even score more than 30 against Ash, but he could never beat Ash. Ash was invincible when it came to Tennis. "So, Ash, who's the lucky girl?" Ash turned around and answered, "This is Misty, the new girl." Brock beamed and started to hover around her. "Oh my gosh! She's so pretty." He tried to kiss Misty. Before his lips could touch, Misty slapped him straight across the cheek. "Wow! She's spunky!" Ash laughed and stated, "Oh, you may have to worry. There are two more like him. Anyway, I'll see ya' around." Ash went off into the distance as Misty looked on to take one last glimpse at him.

After another hour, Misty had met with every one of the members and had gotten to know them. Soon, half of them wanted to be her new friends while some considered her the new competition. Soon, Misty heard and announcement. "Misty Waterflower, you must report to the arena for your first match. Your opponent will be Sanji." Misty gulped. 'Sanji? You have got to be kidding me! He's ranked number 60!' she thought to herself. What was a bad choice for her first opponent. She felt her heart quiver, but she had been assigned a match and had to attend. She walked into the arena and prepared for her first match.


	2. Chapter 2

Tennis Tournament 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters used in this or their abilities, but I do own the mansion!

Misty took a deep breath and walked toward the arena. She felt like she was ready for her first Tennis match. She kept thinking to herself, 'This isn't so bad. Sure, he's ranked as number 60, but I think that I might be able to beat him.' Misty wiped some sweat off of her forehead, took a deep breath and walked into the arena.

Klahador noticed that they were both at the arena's entrance. "Attention, all audience members!" he announced as all the people in the bleachers stopped talking and moved their attention to him. "I am proud to announce today's match-ups! She may be a beginner but she is determined to win it for her family's reputation, Misty Waterflower!" The audience cheered at the mentioning of the name "Waterflower". Waterflower was the last name of one of the greatest Tennis players in all the land. See, Misty's mother was Claire Waterflower (Think Claire from Pokemon.) and she was the greatest of all time. She had the power of the dragon itself infused within her body and fighting spirit. This is why Misty wanted to be a professional Tennis player. She wanted to fulfill the family legacy. It was said that all of Misty's ancestors and grandparents had all made it to the big worldwide championship that took place in America. Strangely enough, all the Waterflowers who made it that far were female which is exactly why Misty had to fulfill the legacy. Klahador silenced the seemingly endless cheering and announced, "Misty's opponent has fought his way from zero to hero countless times! Ranked 60, Dr. Smooth-Love himself, Sanji!" The crowd also cheered for Sanji. Some of the women through him love letters. Unfortunately, the only women who took interest in Sanji were ugly and desperate or just plain stupid. Sanji had really had his eye on the beauty who was ranked 43rd, Nami. Sanji stopped waving to the crowd as the cheers died down. He looked his opponent over. 'Wow, that Misty sure is a pretty site.' As he stared at her, Misty noticed something strange. "Hey, um… Sanji right? Um… where's your racket?" Sanji grinned and answered, "I don't need one." Misty stared at him in confusion but decided that he was insane and left it at that. Misty looked at the crowd and noticed that Ash was sitting there giving her the thumbs up. Misty picked up the ball, tossed it into the air and as it came down, smacked the ball with her racket. As it flew to Sanji's side of the arena, Sanji did something rather confusing. He got into a handstand position and twirled his legs around like a twister. It was soon made clear that Sanji was performing a tornado kick. His foot collided with the ball and sent it hurling toward Misty's side. It was at that moment when Misty realized that she was outmatched. The ball sailed right by her and landed flat on the field. She knew that Sanji was too strong an opponent. She didn't stand a chance. The second she saw that large 15 appear on the scoreboard she knew it was over. Sanji was just too good. But her thoughts were cut off as everyone noticed something strange. The second Klahador shouted, "OUT!" Misty knew what had happened. Sanji had kicked the ball so far that it did not land within the square. If the ball had landed in the square first, that would have counted. He had knocked it out of bounds, which explained why the large number 15 was on Misty's scoreboard. Sanji scratched his forehead and stated, "Guess I don't know my own strength. Misty, don't think I'm goin' easy on ya' because you've got a pretty face. I intend to win and I shall achieve victory." Misty's heart sank. She knew that he wouldn't do something so stupid again. She sent the ball hurling over to Sanji's side again. Sanji delivered a regular kick to the ball this time. Misty did her best and managed to hit it back over to his side. She did, in fact, make sure to hit it away from Sanji. It was hopeless. If Sanji had a racket, he could have easily hit it without worry. The ball was at least 2 decimeters away from Sanji. Sanji tried his hardest to get to it in time but to no avail. He decided that he'd had enough. He raised his legs forward and performed a sweep kick. To Misty's surprise, the kick had actually managed to hit the ball. Unfortunately, the ball didn't even make it over the net this time. Klahador noticed this and shouted, "Fault!" A large 30 appeared on Misty's scoreboard. Misty couldn't believe it. Misty hurled the ball into the air and sent it toward Sanji again. Sanji performed another sweep kick only this time… things were different. The kick not only sent the ball over the net but had also sent the ball 15 centimeters away from Misty's reach. Misty knew it was hopeless but she had to try. She ran toward the ball but before it could even hit the ground, a strange thing happened. A large army of bubbles had emerged from her racket. The bubbles surrounded the ball and sent it flying back onto Sanji's side. Sanji would have been able to respond had the ball not been hit so lightly that it was only a few inches from the net. 'Yes, just one more point and I win the game!' The ball bounced twice. Sanji was surprised. A large 40 appeared in Misty's score box. Sanji had to think fast. 'I have to at least get one point to show her that I'm serious about winning.' Misty was ready to hit the ball but another strange thing happened. Her entire racket was surrounded by water. As her racket hit the ball, a large waterfall appeared and smashed the ball onto Sanji's side. Sanji stared in horror as the ball smacked him dead in the face. He couldn't believe it. Sanji had lost. Misty had reined supreme. She held out her hand as Sanji shook it. "You're a good player, Misty. I see great things in your future." Misty smiled as Ash jumped up from his seat and hugged her. Misty's face turned red. This was the first time a cute boy had ever hugged her. She placed her hands against his back and whispered, "I did it." Her new friends also got up and embraced her. Even Zim, the former evil alien, had joined into the touching moment. Klahador broke it up by stating, "The next match of the day will take place in one hour from now! I request that you all go to the lounge so we can prepare for your game!"

In the member's lounge, everyone was talking about that miracle victory. Not only had Misty won but also Sanji hadn't even scored one point. Gir hugged her and shouted, "PINECONES!" Misty smiled and decided to consider Gir's comment a "Congratulations!" or something like that. Misty was hugged by one of her new friends, Tea Gardner. She was ranked 75th and her boyfriend, Yugi, had been ranked 3rd. Yes, Brock and Ash were the only two who could beat Yugi. Tea let out a sniffle and stated, "I'm so proud of you, Misty!" Misty smiled at this comment. It was nice to know that so many people cared. In fact, since Sanji was in 60th place, Misty's rank had risen to 84th. See, Kaya determined a person's rank by how powerful an opponent they had beaten. Beating someone below 70th place moved one up 2 or 3 ranks. Beating someone below 80th place moved one up 1 rank. Beating someone above the rank the 70th place moved one up from 5-10 ranks depending on the opponent. If that someone were above 70 himself/herself, his/her rank would have gone up less for he/she would be one of those powerful opponents. Yup, the ranking system was strange. It was because of this that everyone wanted to beat Ash when given the chance. Since he was in first place, anyone who could beat him would go up maximum 20 ranks depending on how he/she was already ranked. The celebration didn't last long as the announcements came on. "Will Space Invader, Zim and Rei please report to the arena at once?" Misty knew that she did not want to miss this. Rei was ranked 88th while Zim was ranked 90th. Naturally, they were a rank higher before Misty had won her first match against Sanji.

The two of them entered the arena with their battle faces on. Rei was a good player but she just couldn't beat most of her opponents, who were all ranked 80th or higher. Zim was an unbelievably weak player. It wasn't his short stature as it was the fact that he had this strange idea that he could do anything. Well, one of the reasons he sucked WAS his small stature. Heck, he would have been in last place if one of his opponents didn't happen to be Gir. He entered the arena and stated, "So, Rei, I finally get to face you! You will never win for I am all powerful!" Rei stared at Zim in confusion then remembered that he was the crazy one. "Ha, don't think I'll go easy on you because of your poor track record!" stated Rei. Zim was appalled by this comment. His veins grew to another unbelievable size as he picked up the ball and unleashed his most devastating attack. "I shall destroy you with the invader beam!" He whacked the ball as it sailed toward Rei like a laser beam. Unfortunately for Zim, Rei had managed to hit it anyhow and Zim just couldn't hit it. A large 15 appeared in Rei's score box.

After the game (Rei won.), Misty decided to talk to Ash. Seeing as he was the champion, she figured that he could answer the question that had been plaguing her since her first match. "Hey, Ash!" she greeted. Ash turned to her and greeted, "Hi, Misty! What's on your mind?" Misty decided she had to ask him. "I was wondering if you knew what my racket was doing during the last 2 plays of my game with Sanji." Ash grinned and asked, "Is that all? I'll tell ya'. It would be my pleasure! You see, what your racket did was known as a special move. It comes up when you really need it. I should know, I have one too." Misty's eyes widened as she asked, "You have a special move?" Ash grinned and stated, "Yes, my special attacks rely on the power of fire. Very few Tennis players have special moves, but those who are ranked 5th and up all have special moves here in this club." Misty was relieved to know that she wasn't the only one. Brock, Yugi, Luffy and Inuyasha all had special moves as well. Then, Klahador showed up. "Misty, you are now ranked 84th, correct? Well, now you must share a dormitory with the players ranked 86th, 85th, 83rd and 82nd. I will escort you there right now." Misty said bye to Ash and went to her new dorm. Klahador turned to her and explained, "Your roommates will now be Tony-Tony Chopper, Naruto, Sakura (Card Captor Sakura.), and Maylu (Megaman NT warrior.)."


	3. Chapter 3

Tennis Tournament 3

Misty slowly creaked open the door belonging to her new roommates. Seeing as this would happen after every victory, she would soon have to get used to this. "Um… hello. My name is Misty." The roommates looked up at her. For some reason, Maylu, one of Misty's roommates, had this sudden urge to just run up to Misty and embrace her. Misty blushed and asked, "What's this all about?" Sakura yanked Maylu off of Misty and explained, "Heh, ever since you beat Sanji at Tennis, girls now consider you a hero! See, Sanji is kind of a womanizer and never deserved 60th place! Now that a girl has finally beaten him, well, everyone is happy! You're like an inspiration to all female Tennis players!" A small reindeer approached Misty. He stared up at her. Judging by his expression, he was nervous. Turns out that nervousness was just a dramatic pause as the reindeer turned all hyper-like and started hugging Misty. "Hi, my name's Tony-Tony Chopper! I must say, YOU have inspired me! Thanks to you, I now have confidence that I will finally be placed as 50th! You see, that's my dream rank!" Misty was very confused but more disturbed that this little mutated Christmas animal was looking up to her. Misty couldn't believe that one win could make a person so popular. Just then, Naruto approached her and stated, "You're a good player. This only proves that I'll need some practice. I heard that you're going to face ME today!" Misty was now delighted. Now she had been insured a chance at facing an opponent at her level. Naruto was ranked 85th so he was only one rank higher than Misty. But since he was so weak, Misty was bound to go up only one measly rank. "Well, I look forward to facing you, Naruto." She concurred. Sakura smiled and remarked, "Oh, don't keep your hopes up. Naruto says that to every new addition to the dormitory. He wants you to feel confident so you play your hardest." Misty laughed but soon realized that her next opponent might NOT be so easy-going.

Later than day, everyone had lunch. Misty had a surprisingly high number of boys swarming around her and begging to sit with her. Okay, it was only three boys, but still, it was a lot more boys than she usually received. The player ranked 25th, Miroku, held out his hand and asked, "Misty, would you consider… baring my children?" Misty was surprised. "Um… are you sure you'd choose me over the other pretty girls here?" asked Misty. Brock pushed him aside and pounded his lights out. "Look, Miroku, stop asking every girl you meet to bare your child! It's very annoying!" Miroku stepped down. No opponent ever struck as much fear into him as Brock did. Brock had the power to wield stone and conjure up heavy boulders. It's what made him good enough for 2nd place. "Don't mind Miroku, Misty. He's a total flirt. He asks every girl he meets to bare his children. What he's really into is Sango. She's ranked 15th and Miroku has had a crush on her ever since he joined the Tennis club. He dreams of that day when he will win her heart. Unfortunately, every time he has a chance with her, he messes it up." Misty cocked her eyebrow and asked, "How does he mess things up?" Brock chuckled and stated, "You're better off not asking that kind of question." Soon, the announcements turned on as Klahador announced, "Brock and Miroku, please report to the arena immediately!"

The two players entered the arena as Klahador announced, "Our first contestant started off as a simple, everyday flirter and soon worked his way up to the top. With the powers of the earth itself, Brock!" Brock entered the arena to row of cheers. The women cheered for him, too, but wore T-shirts saying "Call me and die!" Klahador continued, "Our next contestant has a knack for scaring off women and another knack for winning Tennis matches! One of our proudest players, Miroku!" Brock entered the arena with confidence as Miroku trembled in fear. He was always afraid of Brock. He was never afraid of Yugi, Inuyasha, Luffy or even Ash, but for some reason, Brock struck fear into him. Actually, it's not an unknown reason. Their first encounter was actually quite well known throughout the club. Miroku hit on May, the girl Brock had a crush on, and Brock pounded him with a boulder. At least Ash never did that when Miroku hit on his X-girlfriend, Serenity (Yu-Gi-Oh). Miroku threw the ball into the air and hit it onto Brock's side. Brock shrugged and sent it flying over to Miroku's side. Miroku grimaced as a large 15 appeared in his score box. 'Well, that was a pretty bad start. Better get him on the rebound.' Thought Miroku. Miroku served the ball again and this time, he had managed to score on Brock. Sadly, Brock had summoned a boulder to ricochet the ball back toward Miroku's side just as it was about to hit the surface. Unfortunately, Miroku couldn't get to the ball on time and Brock managed to score 30 points. 'Damn! This happens every time I face him! He always manages to avoid failure!' Brock laughed and stated, "Well, Miroku, looks like I might win again!" Miroku groaned and served the ball over to Brock once again. Brock sent it out of Miroku's reach. Miroku could stand this abuse no longer. "That's it! I won't this one hit the ground twice! Wind Tunnel!" Miroku opened up the wind tunnel in his right hand. It drew in the ball as he slammed it with his racket over to Brock's side scoring a point. For the first time ever, Miroku had scored on Brock. Unfortunately, he could only use the wind tunnel once per match so he had used up his ultimate technique. This didn't stop him for a second, though. He served the ball over to Brock's side as Brock managed to hit it back onto Miroku's side. Miroku growled as a large 40 showed up in Brock's score box. It was time for Miroku to pull out the big guns. He pulled out a talisman and placed it upon the ball. Then he cast an exorcism on the ball giving it ghostly powers. He hit it over to Brock's side as Brock hit it back. For the first time, Miroku had managed to volley it back. The point of the ghost-ball was to make it so that Miroku could always hit it no matter what. Though it didn't ruin Brock's chances at victory, it did, in fact, make Miroku invincible to all regular everyday shots. Brock's shots were powerful, but as implied, they were regular common shots. Miroku hit the ball back to Brock eight times before Brock turned his racket into stone and sent it hurling off into Miroku's face. Miroku fell flat on his back as Klahador announced, "Game set and match, Brock!" It was over. Once again, Miroku had lost.

For the time after the match, everyone had settled down to take a rest. Misty looked at Brock and stated, "So, that's your special power, huh." Brock nodded and stated, "I guess Ash told you about my special powers." Misty nodded and asked, "What powers do Yugi, Luffy and Inuyasha have?" Brock smiled and stated, "I have been waiting a long time to explain this to someone. You see; Yugi uses the powers of lightning. See, the lightning bolts in his hair emit lightning and form a forcefield around the arena thus sending the ball back where it came from. Luffy, on the other hand, uses the powers of Rubber. It may not be an element like you and I both have, but it's amazing. He has a series of special rubber moves that he can use to stop almost any incoming ball. In fact, he has so many that only three of his moves are allowed in his matches. Inuyasha has the power of fire. Sure it's not as strong as Ash's fire abilities, but all the same, it's quite powerful. See, I've now listed the only people in this club with special abilities besides us. You may want to steer clear of these people until you've become a pro. Anyway, you're going to be called in for a match in five, four, three, two, one." "May Misty Waterflower and Rex Raptor please report to the arena?" called out Klahador. Misty took a deep breath and headed toward the arena. She was ready for this.


	4. Chapter 4

Tennis Tournament 4

Misty entered the arena slowly. She gulped hard but soon decided that she had nothing to fear when she laid eyes on her opponent. He was very… short. This small fry wasn't even very threatening. But it soon hit her that Rex happened to be ranked 48th. Again, Klahador had chosen another unfair match-up. It's as if Klahador wanted her to lose. Or maybe he wanted to boost up her rank so she could make it to the tournament. Either way, this was her match and she couldn't turn down a chance to make her family proud.

Klahador did his usual routine of introducing the players and the game was on. Rex grinned wickedly at Misty as if he wanted to stab her with a knife. He clenched the ball in his hand and stated, "You may have beaten Sanji, but I have also beaten him! I am all-powerful! Bow down to my dinosaur strength!" Misty's look of fear soon turned to a look of disgust. This guy wasn't serious at all. He was just plain reckless and stupid. Rex threw the ball into the air and asked, "Ready to lose?" He then smacked the ball with his racket and sent it hurtling over to Misty's side. Misty managed to hit it back, but Rex hit the ball back at incredible force. Rex had scored 15 points already. 'I guess he wasn't kidding about his dinosaur strength.' Thought Misty nervously. Rex sent the ball straight back and scored another point. He already had 30 points! Rex served the ball again and scored a huge 40 in his score box. One more point would spell failure for Misty. "I told ya' you'd lose! You've been served!" boasted Rex. Misty then realized that this guy was an idiot. If Misty pulled any fast ones, it would surprise him. Even a simple hit from her would surprise him. All she had to do was hit the ball and Rex would easily let it in. Rex sent the ball back as Misty sent it flying over to his side. The ball landed straight on the ground in front of Rex. Rex could have easily hit the ball if the simple hit hadn't spellbounded him. Rex just assumed that this was a lucky shot and sent it back at her side. Misty hit the ball again thus giving her thirty points. If Rex hadn't let the ball in, he probably would have scored. Rex sent the ball hurling back at Misty who just sent it back thus scoring the most annoying point in the game of Tennis. This point was known as a deuce. A deuce could probably last two serves before someone ends up victorious. In some cases, it would last more than twenty serves. Either way, a deuce only meant one thing most of the time, and that is prolonged game. Rex served the ball back to Misty who hit it and scored an advantage. Rex growled and sent it back. This time, he retaliated to Misty's hit and sent it hurling onto the grass. Before it could bounce again, Misty shot her racket out. She thought to herself, 'C'mon, special move! Help me in my time of need!' But for some reason, nothing happened. The ball landed and gave Rex another deuce. Now the audience was starting to get a little annoyed. Misty hit the ball after Rex had served and managed to get it too far for Rex to hit it. Rex served the ball once more and Misty hit it back. Rex managed to hit it far from Misty's reach, but this time, Misty's special move popped up and saved her. Bubbles emanated from her racket and sent the ball hurling back. Rex was left dumbstruck by this as the ball gradually made its way onto his side. Misty gasped as she just realized what she had done. She had won the match. Ash jumped out of the bleachers and hugged her just like he had done after her first match. Klahador looked at this moment and grimaced. He managed to hide his anger. He really WAS trying to get Misty to lose, but Rex just wasn't the one. 'Hm, if 60th place and 50th place couldn't trounce her, maybe 40th place can.' He thought. He then decided to heartlessly break up another celebration by announcing, "All people must clear out of the arena and make way for our next two contestants, Nami and Tea!" Nami was ranked 43rd while Tea was ranked 35th. This was sure to be an interesting match. Misty and Ash sat together as they enjoyed the match.

After the match (Nami won and stole Tea's title as 35th contestant) Misty and her new friends sat around and enjoyed a congratulatory Pizza dinner. Misty smiled and stated, "You didn't need to do all this for me!" Inuyasha grimaced and remarked, "I didn't want to! Mister big-shot Ash Ketchum forced me to!" Brock quickly conked Inuyasha in the skull with a large stone he had conjured up as Nami smiled and stated, "It's the least we can do after you finally taught those two showoffs a lesson." Luffy grinned and stated, "Since you beat them, they have finally stopped insulting other opponents and bragging about their skills! Heck, Sanji uses a racket now, although he uses it with his feet. I always wondered how anyone can play like that."

As soon as Misty had finished her pizza, Klahador approached her and announced, "Miss Waterflower, you have now been promoted to 75th place. Follow me to your new dormitory." Misty nodded and followed Klahador to her new dorm. After a long trip up the elevator, she arrived at her dorm. Klahador looked at her and explained, "Your new roommates are ranked 74th, 73rd, 72nd and 71st. They will be Usopp, Mokuba, Spike (Cowboy Bebop) and Sasuke. Enjoy your new dorm.

Misty entered to see an interesting outcome. Usopp walked up to Misty and shook her hand. "Hello, I am Captain Usopp! I am the greatest player in this room!" Spike snickered and retorted, "If you're so good, then how come slackers like me are better than you?" Usopp pulled out his slingshot but stopped as Sasuke stated, "You know that's against the rules. Do you want to be disqualified?" Usopp lowered his weapon and frowned. Once again, he had been out-ruled by Sasuke. Mokuba walked up to Misty and stated, "Don't mind them. They're always like this. Hi, I'm Mokuba. I think you're cool, the way you beat up the 50th contestant. Heck, you should have been promoted to 65th for beating Rex Raptor. I mean, he's 50th and you were just 84th when you faced him. You rock!" Meanwhile, Misty couldn't help but ignore the only sane one as Spike, Sasuke and Usopp had gotten themselves into a chicken fight. Misty couldn't help but stifle a laugh. These guys were just so funny. Too bad Misty couldn't be in this room forever.

Later that day, Misty watched a match between Sango: rank 15 and Kagome: rank 14. (Pretty ironic outcome, don't ya' think?) Sango had managed to hit the ball over to Kagome's side and score a point. This was a strange match, for Sango was actually using a giant boomerang known as Hirikotsu to hit the ball. Misty just couldn't believe that this was legal. Sanji using his feet was one thing, but Sango using a boomerang as a racket just make no sense. Ash knelt over to Misty's ear and whispered, "If you think this is weird, Inuyasha uses the flat part of his gigantic sword as a racket." Misty was confused. It seemed that everything was legal in this game. She watched closely as Kagome had managed to score the winning point thus ending the game.

After the game, Misty decided to have a chat with some of her new friends. They talked about their own personal issues and why they joined the club in the first place. Luffy had joined so he could win the money and buy a lifetime supply of meat. Yami had joined to make sure that Yugi came out on top, but soon became a little angry when Yugi had managed to go 3 ranks higher than him. Kagome had joined in order to have fun. She really hadn't expected to come out with such a high rank. Soon, the intercom came on and Klahador announced, "May Misty Waterflower and Zoro please report to the arena immediately?" Misty gulped hard and walked off to the arena. It was time for another match.


	5. Chapter 5

Tennis Tournament 5

Misty gulped hard. What was Klahador thinking, pitting her up against Zoro, the club's 40th ranked member. Sure, he may have been in a lower rank than Nami, but he was still better than she was in many areas. In fact, it was a miracle that he wasn't ranked 10th or 20th. Misty breathed in long and hard and soon accepted her fait. It was time to face Zoro for the first time. The timing may not have been that great, but Misty felt ready for this. Misty thought to herself long and hard this same thing. 'If I could beat Rex and Sanji, this guy should be a walk in the park. Maybe I AM skilled enough to come out on top. I may even be able to beat Brock.' Misty's confidence grew as this thought raced through her mind. Maybe, just maybe she was right. Maybe she COULD beat Brock when the time came.

As soon as the two contestants entered the arena, Klahador announced their names and issued the game to start. Taking out Zoro would be no easy task. Zoro fought with Santoryu, better known as three-sword-style. But when it came to Tennis, he played three-racket-style. He lovingly called it Rakettoryu. (Raketto is Japanese for racket) He stared Misty down and stated, "You may have beaten Rex, but you'll never beat me." Misty ignored this completely and tried to figure out why it was legal to play with more than one racket. Let alone that fact, she also wondered how he could so clearly with a racket handle in his mouth. Misty snapped out of her train of thought and served the ball. Zoro hit it with ease and total precision. Misty managed to hit it back only to have it volleyed back at her side. Finally, Misty's racket created a huge waterfall, which sent the ball hurling back at Zoro. Misty had scored the first point. Klahador grimaced and thought, 'Come on, Zoro. Use the Onigiri Demon Strike.' Zoro couldn't believe that someone, a beginner no less, had scored on him. "That's it! Let's see you get the ball past my Tiger Style!" Zoro rapidly hit the air with his rackets waiting for the ball to come his way. Seeing as this would never tire him out, Misty had no choice but to try. But every time she hit it back, Zoro would just send it straight back. It didn't take long for Misty to realize that Zoro hadn't even tried to move from his current position, so as long he was doing this, he wouldn't start moving in time to react. Misty smashed the ball far away from Zoro's reach, but Zoro stopped his insane frenzy and barely managed to hit the ball back onto Misty's side. Heck, he even had to give up one of his rackets to do it for he had thrown one of his rackets at the ball. The hit was so light that Misty couldn't get close enough to the net to hit it back. Zoro had scored a large 15 in his score box. Misty sent the ball back at him as Zoro went back to his old strategy. He just couldn't stand to see himself abusing one of his own rackets. Misty continued to volley it back. Then it hit her. She had finally learned to hit like a pro in only three matches. Misty would often hit the ball far away from Zoro, but Zoro would always hit it back. Occasionally, Zoro would score and Misty would score. It took around twenty deuces for a winner to be declared, and that winner was Misty. Zoro smiled and shook Misty's hand. "Congratulations. I never actually thought you would win. You're a good player. I wouldn't be surprised if you joined one the top ten ranks." Misty beamed at this comment. She had received praise from one of the most highly respected members of the club. Zoro had never given any opponent praise, even when he lost. Whenever he lost, he would often blame it on his racket or claim that his opponent had cheated. For once in his life, he had actually been gracious in defeat.

Misty was hanging out with her new friends in the lounge while enjoying a congratulatory lunch consisting of chicken strips and hot dogs. After lunch, Klahador placed his hand on her shoulder and stated, "Misty, now that you are ranked 65th, it's time for you to see your new dorm. You will be placed in the same dorm as 64th, 63rd, 62nd and 61st. That means you'll be spending your time with Lee (Card Captor Sakura), Lan (Megaman), Amy and Knuckles." Upon entering, Misty was greeted by Amy. Amy was even stranger than Zim. She had pink fur and beautiful hair. Misty tried to comprehend what kind of creature she was when Knuckles, who happened to be a red echidna, approached her and stated, "Hello, let me introduce you to the guys. Lee doesn't talk much unless you bring up some little flying teddy bear named Kero. Lan spends his life net battling and doesn't even care that much about Tennis. Heck, the only reason he made it this far is because his net navi, Megaman, tells him what to do. Amy is the only player here who I think should be higher ranked. She uses her Pico-Pico Hammer as a racket. Yeah, everything is legal in this tournament. I use my fists to hit the ball." Misty smiled and asked, "By the way, what exactly IS Amy. Is she some kind of mutant or cat?" Knuckled snickered at this and answered, "She's a pink hedgehog. If you called her a mutant within her hearing range, she'd pummel you with her hammer, and that thing's even bigger than Tetsusaiga. It a miracle she can wield it so well." Misty freaked out as Amy snuck up behind Knuckles with her hammer raised and asked, "What was that about me having a bad temper?" Knuckles trembled in fear and stuttered, "I didn't say you have a bad temper." Amy grinned wickedly and remarked, "But that was the message, was it not?" Knuckles curled up into a ball as Amy smashed him like a golf ball into the wall. "That'll learn ya'." She said as she walked off. Misty was beginning to find the people here interesting.

Misty decided to rest in the lounge as Ash approached her. (He hasn't been around for a while) "So, I heard you beat Zoro." He commented. Misty nodded as Ash laughed. "Wow, I guess you achieved your first goal." Misty smiled and stated, "You should have seen it. For the first time in my life, I was hitting like a pro. I guess Klahador was just using all those high-level members to teach me proper hitting." Ash smiled and played along with her enthusiasm. See, he was well aware of Klahador's plan to eliminate Misty from the club. He just couldn't find the heart to tell Misty in person. She was just so happy with her victory. Ash also didn't want to get Misty involved with this plan of his either. If she knew, the results would have been disastrous. Misty knowing could have spelt her death.

Suddenly, the announcements came on as Klahador's voice announced, "Will Misty and Zatch please report to the arena immediately?" Misty cringed. This time her opponent was in 30th place. This would be a hard one. But it was one that Misty was willing to win.


	6. Chapter 6

Tennis Tournament 6

Misty entered the arena ready to go. She gulped hard at the thought of facing the club's 30th ranked member. This Zatch sure sounded like a tough opponent.

After Klahador announced the players, Misty looked at Zatch. She noticed that this guy wasn't very threatening. Heck, he was just a kid. Misty couldn't believe that THIS guy was in 30th place. Zatch looked at Misty and said, "Hi, you must be Misty! My name is Zatch Bell! Now don't go easy on me!" Misty couldn't believe this kid. Were they serious about this guy being ranked 30th? It made absolutely no sense. But Misty had learned in her childhood not to judge someone by his size. If Zatch was in 30th place, he must have been quite skilled. Zatch picked up the ball and served it over to Misty's side, but to everyone's surprise, the ball didn't even make it over the net. Klahador grimaced and announced, "FAULT!" Zatch picked up the ball again, and this time… he sent it directly into the net. As the ball fell to the floor Klahador shouted "DOUBLE FAULT!" Misty wasn't the least bit relieved about scoring that 15. She hadn't earned it. The only reason she got that point was because her opponent was weak and, well, short. Zatch bonked himself on the head and stated, "Wait a minute. I have to get myself recharged… Ah, there it is." Suddenly, a huge lightning bolt formed in Zatch's mouth. It shot straight out of his large maw and sent the ball hurling past Misty. Misty stared, dumbstruck at what he had done. "So, you have special powers as well?" questioned Misty. Zatch grinned and answered, "Yeah, but Ash always forgets that I have special powers, which might be why he never told you." Misty saw how this kid was able to play, but if it weren't for that lightning bolt, the shot would have failed. And since special moves could only be used once per game, Misty was ready. Zatch hurled the ball into the air, and to Misty's surprise, he used his special attack again. Misty had no choice but to hit it. It seemed that this guy could use his special move multiple times. Unfortunately, Misty had missed the ball, but the bubbles emanating from her racket didn't miss. The ball was sent hurling back onto Zatch's side. Misty had scored 30 points. But she had used up her special move. She couldn't use it again. Or could she? She still had one more move left, but it just had to work. Zatch served the ball using yet another lightning bolt as Misty's racket slammed into it. To Misty's surprise, her racket had just activated its power when she needed it to. The huge burst of water sent the ball hurling back onto Zatch's side. Unfortunately, that was Misty's last resource. She knew that she couldn't possibly hit all of his super shots without her special powers. But let alone that fact, she was confident. Zatch served the ball back and scored another point. "Yeah! I'm back in the game!" announced Zatch happily. Misty ignored this and watched his next serve. She studied where the ball had gone and smacked it back. Zatch had no time to react. The ball had landed and Misty had won. Ash ran from the bleachers and hugged her again. He was just so happy to know that Misty had won.

Later that day, after receiving her new dorm, Misty watched some of the other matches. The first match after hers was Kagome vs. May. (Advanced Generation) She watched in amazement at all these great matches. She watched in marvel as Kagome used her spiritual powers to win the match.

After that, she watched a match between Yugi and Joey. Yugi was ranked 3rd while Joey was ranked 7th. It was down to the final move. Yugi had the advantage, but Joey was determined to win. Joey let out a loud battle cry and announced, "BEWARE THE POWER OF MY BLAZE… FLARE… BLAST!" He hit the ball so hard, one would imagine that a dragon was blasting it over to Yugi's side. Before a deuce could be made, Yugi created a shadow barrier and reflected the ball back onto Joey's side thus winning the game.

Later, Misty watched a match between Luffy and Yami. While Yami was ranked 10th, Luffy was ranked 4th. She was amazed when Yami was about to win and Luffy just stretched his arm in front of it and shot it back like a slingshot.

After that match, Misty watched as Inuyasha went head to head with Sesshomaru, his older brother who just happened to be a rank lower than him. Inuyasha saw that he was about to lose to his brother, so he did what he would always do during a scary situation like this one. "Wind Scar!" he announced as he shot a huge blast of flaming energy from his blade. (It may not be real fire, but I DID give him firepowers, so that might as well be one of them.) Misty was even more amazed when Inuyasha stopped his brother from setting up another deuce by shooting five blades of fire at it. (Think of a flaming version of the blades of blood.)

After that was over, Misty watched one last match between 16th place Nico Robin and 25th place Yoh Asakura. It seemed like Robin was about to lose but she soon used some strange force to levitate the ball. Not even Yoh's ghost could be strong enough to get the ball past that. Misty was amazed by this outcome. This club was full of amazing Tennis players.

The next day, Misty was sitting down for breakfast when the announcements came on. Klahador's voice came out and announced, "May Misty and Duke please report to the arena immediately?" It was time. Just as expected, Misty was going up against the 20th ranked member of the club. This would be a hard one.


End file.
